Caroline Whooves "The Outcast" and "The Alternet Time Pony"
Caroline Whooves, also known as The Outcast and the Alternet Time Pony, is a Time Pony from the Town Christmas. Born in the Human Dimension, born with Universal Magic and a pair of 10 feet wings. Her previous name was Noel Whooves, had brown hair with a purple streak, and multi colored eyes that were tinted blue, purple, and hot pink. Died at the age of 4 from an attack from Darlek, Cybermen, and weeping angel attack. Died by touching the lake of Laudia's water. Note: Lake of Laudia -Frozen for 1 million years -Anything that touches the water dies instantly (even time lords/ponies) -Waters are cursed and alive Before Caroline died.... Noel Whooves was born in the town christmas on the holiday christmas. Born with random powers that come and go, and with giant pure white wings (only 5 feet at the age of 4). When she reached the age of 4 she began to hear pleasant singing. Then one day she followed leading her into the woods till it began to reach night, suddenly she found a brown box laying on the ground with a golding north star on its cover, at the same time a beam of sunlight glowing on it and a beam of the moon's light glowing on it. When she picked up the box the light stopped glowing, at that same time she looked up to see herself surrounded by weeping angels. Then with one flap there was a giant boom and she was billions of feet up in the sky. As she flew her wing got shot by a darlek beam. At that moment she fell on the ice. The ice was easy to run on, just like regular ground. But at that moment The darleks hit the ice and the water and ice flew up in the air, then causing a tsunami going towards Caroline. But everything suddenly went slow mo. The box opened and out came the Dust of the 12 stars of the 12 dimensions. The color of it was blue-purple. She breathed and it went into her, then everything went to reality and the water touched her, but froze at the same time at that moment, her hair turned yellow, and her eyes turned neon blue. She took her last look at the town and heard silent night playing and saw the town under attack as the clock tower fell and the Doctor looking for her. At that moment her chest glowed blue taking enormous energy from everywhere (even the sonic rainboom which was at that day). When her chest stopped glowing, she gained a mark on her shoulder of 12 stars and a huge star in the center. After the attack who ever was left of the attack came to get Noel out, but when the Doctor came to carry her and bury her, she opened her eyes and smiled, but then fell unconscious. Before she fell unconsious she said. "Caroline..... Caroline is my name" She coughed and out came some Time dust, and the Universal Star dust. He took her into the tardis and put Caroline into Foster care. He was unaware to see that she became conscious, and woke up and she heard the tardis go away. Caroline didn't have a very good child hood. When she attended school she had the knowledge to know almost everything, do almost anything. She's earned the name "THE OUTCAST" there. Everything went normal till she was 15. She began to make a time watch to help her time travel. But it didn't work very well, but she went to sleep and the next day was her birthday (December 25th). When she woke up she was determined to go to the time of when she died, remembering every single moment of when she was Noel Who (pretty soon Whooves). When she used her watch, she went back to the 1800's! Everyone looked at her in awe and fright. Some people said she was half naked because she was wearing a small shirt showing her belly and wearing brown army pants. But what Caroline was not aware of was that, her arrival had cause leaves to circle where she was standing and go up till she appeared. One of the men said she was a witch till the whole crowd agreed. 1 minute later she was running for her life, till a boy named Jack Peterson had saved her by grabbing her into his house. They stayed for a while inside as the crowd left. They began to talk to each other and getting to know each other. He was also her age but 2 days older, he was a mechanic and he knew high technology. He fixed her watch but he became partners with Caroline. When she was 17 they went into the MLP dimension, and both had memories as ponies. They explored Ponyville, till they realized what just happened, they both looked at each other seeing Jack was just a normal pony with spikey hair and wearing steampunk (like the steampunk Doctor) and seeing Caroline with hair like rainbow dash but yellow, a unicorn horn and with 10 feet wings. Caroline freaked out more seeing wings so big. They both learned at that moment that she had wings that were inside her own back. Jack helped her control her own wings now able to get them to come out of her back and go back inside her back. She also learned how to use her magic and she learned that she could also do Alicorn Magic, and Universal things. All went well in Ponyville, helping out with a lot of things. They did a whole lot of Time traveling seeing that the history was also endangered. Caroline also learned that she could switch dimensions from Human, to wolf, to pony, to underwater, to sky, to space, to steampunk, to reversed, to mechanical, to forms of light, to the forgotten and lost dimension. When they were in the Human dimension in the Time of King Henry the first, they were walking in the street in the night looking at the stars. They were both engaged to each other, and were going to be married in December. But then when King Henry needed an example, his men took Caroline pushing Jack. But he demanded a trade, that he would do it. They knocked both of them out, and the next morning Caroline woke up in someone’s home, she went to King Henry’s announcement seeing if Jack was in the crowd. But then she listened to King Henry. “If anyone has commited treason, they shall be hanged, if anyone has commited theft, they shall be hanged..” and everything he said was almost hanged, suddenly he brought up an example, and then Caroline saw Jack up there all beat up and he saw her in fright and tears. Then they put a hoop over his neck but then he smiled at Caroline and Caroline still in fright, then when they pulled the lever, he was dead, but at that moment she burst into tears screaming in pain and her wings ripped her back shirt covering her. After the crowd left she remained crying on the ground till the King ordered his men to take her. They took her into a fancy room into the castle and locked the door. The next day she was sitting in a chair looking outside, wearing a nightgown, and combing her hair, depressed at the same time. Tears came down her cheeks, but she had forgotten how to switch into the MLP dimension not and using her power in the real world too. Later she had dined with the King, but when he proposed to her, she walked away into her room. When she fell asleep she woke up the next day to find herself in the MLP dimension in Twilight’s house. She began to relearn things gaining some happiness but not a lot. When Rainbow Dash saw her, they both wondered why they both have the same hair and body, but with a horn and giant wings. Twilight did a DNA analysis, turns out Caroline has 5% of Rainbow Dash’s DNA but a whole lot of Energy from the Sonic Rainboom, Time pony, but also had an unknown DNA. 5 days later Caroline had some trouble with her wings and her horn, her horn began to disappear and reappear at times, and her wings were so huge that they couldn’t fold up, they were too strong, and they got in a lot of ponies way. Twilight gave her a gift that was supposed to be given on her next birthday that was from Jack. She put her wings inside her back and she took the gift, when she opened it she saw 2 bright neon pads that were both yellow and a sign said to put them on her back where her wings were, she put them on her back and 2 pegasi wings came out and folded up. She read the letter from jack bringing tears to her eyes. “Dear Caroline, Happy Birthday my love, I know your having trouble in this dimension with your wings. So I made you some mechanical wings. Pegasi 2.0. You know how dramatic I can be. These wings are controlled by your mind, they might be a bit hard to control though. Be careful of your real wings, they can make the fake wings fall off easily. Your fake wings can handle almost anything. I love you my love. Love, Jack” It took 6 weeks for Caroline to get used to the wings, but soon go the hang of it. Caroline had lived with Twilight meeting all of her friends. Then when it became her birthday, she became 30 years old. Twilight looked the same, even her friends. But Caroline also gained another name. She gained the name of “THE ALTERNET TIME PONY” which she liked better. Later that day she met a stallion named Thunder Storm. He invited her to have a lunch with him and she said yes. After they ate they went to a carnival. When Caroline went back to Twilights, the mane 6 and Caroline celebrated her birthday at sugar cube corner. The next day Caroline bumped into Thunder Storm again. They became friends and then partners in time traveling. Caroline usually hangs out in the MLP dimension, but sometimes goes in the Human Dimension to see how the Human Dimension is doing. When she reached the age of 60 and Thunder still the same age (Tardis change), she bumped into her dad Doctor Whooves. Caroline usually travels with the Doctor but sometimes uses a Tardis duplicate. Caroline even learned out to make her own things, and created her own, Sonic Screwdriver, Sonic Gun, and Portal gun. Thunder usually helps Caroline when she goes mad. Caroline's left iris goes small, and her right eye turns into an eye like lil' miss rarity's eye. Thunder has the power to read feelings and thoughts and sooth things easily. With Caroline's rough past life, she still focus's on the present life protecting other Ponies in harm. Still learning more and more about herself and what she was meant to do. Gaining friends, and making enemies everyday. Caroline also has the ability to change the tone of her voice and what it sounds like in singing. She is very close to a siren but doesn't hypnotize people. Secrets: Had two other friends "Pixel & Amnesia". They both went missing on the same day before Caroline's two days before Caroline's 16th birthday. Pixel was sucked into a computer which is now called Windows, Amnesia turned into a Demon like The Drudge Girl (like regular Amnesia).